Light of The Waning Gibbous
by Luhunu
Summary: With the manuscripts detailing his family history fifteen-year-old, Jaune Arc sets out on his own to learn learn more about his unique abilities(Cover art by Kranell)


**Disclaimer**: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

* * *

Prologue: Destination

"I've finally found it"

A young man roughly the age of fifteen stood before what appeared to be a shrine of some sort. Shaggy blonde hair tousled by the mild breeze just above shoulder length. Deep blue eyes followed the path along a cobbled stone stairway leading up to a wide circular platform, a series of markings engraved upon its stone surface. Four statues modeled each modeled in the form of a lunar crescent; roughly twice the size of the average man surrounded the platform all equidistant from one another.

"I've done the best I could for the past two years and yet it feels as though my training is only just about to begin"

The desert sun was not particularly harsh, that was to be expected given the season. Nearing the end of winter in Vacuo, the climate is usually more tolerable as opposed to that of spring and summer. That said; if the shrine functioned as the markings indicated, the young man would need to adjust to the abrupt change in climate that was bound to occur.

If his estimation was correct, he would be thrown from the arid wasteland that is the desert of Vacuo into whatever biome he would find himself in on the Dragon Continent where the climate may carry the vestiges of winter, it would be significantly colder there. Then again if he were to believe the information he'd gathered, his destination supposedly utilized what can only be described as magic to maintain a favourable springtime climate all year round. If said magic was by some chance still in effect, then that would be one less thing to worry about.

If that was indeed the case then he would only have one other potential problem, the Grimm.

For as long as humans and Faunus have cared to keep record, the general consensus is that settlements that have been destroyed by the Grimm will usually have said creatures linger within or around what was once home to a modest number of people. The failed expansion of Mountain Glenn still stood to be one of Remnant's greatest tragedies in recorded history. Reports from bullhead pilots that occasionally flew by the ruins have confirmed the presence of Grimm in the dilapidated buildings, streets and outside the perimeter. There had been no doubt that more Grimm lurk beneath the city, within the collapsed tunnels.

In any case, the destination to which the shrine was set would be a destroyed settlement and if what the teen had discovered was to be believed, this was not just any settlement. It was an ancient settlement that is said to have predated the four kingdoms.

It was also the home to a group of people from which his family originated. If this was true, then he could learn more of the origins behind his unique aura and how to effectively use it. In doing so he would finally break through the barrier hindering his progress towards his goal in becoming strong enough to carry on his family legacy.

Growing up, his father told him stories of their family's heroic exploits dating back to his great-great-grandfather who fought in the Great War. From then, he knew what path he would walk on the road of life in the world of Remnant. Jaune Arc would do everything he could to prove that he was capable of becoming an accomplished warrior just as his forefathers had before him.

"The glyphs seem to have remained intact, same as the rest of this shrine. Going by its location and the environment, it's a miracle that this shrine is in near pristine condition. Could this really have been built thousands of years ago? How has everything been preserved? Why has no one else discovered the shrine?" Jaune mused to himself.

Examining the shrine closely, it seemed that everything had been in order, all that remained was to determine whether or not it actually worked. Stepping up to the circular platform, Jaune stopped at the center and withdrew his dagger from its sheath, holding out the index finger of his unoccupied hand he carefully brought the sharp edge to the tip of said finger drawing the blade across it, being mindful to avoid cutting deeper than necessary.

"I hope this works"

Allowing a few drops of blood to fall onto the platform, he engaged his aura and the small wound healed in a near-instant. Keeping his aura engaged, he settled into a kneeling position to prepare for the next step. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply holding his breath for a moment before slowly exhaling, an ethereal glow emanated from his body, the energy a unique shade of magenta.

Upon opening his eyes they had noticeably changed colour, instead of the deep blue that they normally were, they had shifted to a vibrant violet gaze, glowing so brightly that if he were in the dark they would most likely illuminate the area to which he directed his gaze. Leaning forward, Jaune placed his hand on the stone surface of the platform and let his aura flow into the glyphs. The blood he had spilled shifted, slithering across stone and dipping into the glowing indentations that comprised the glyphs.

Rising up from his kneeling position, Jaune took what moments remained to prepare himself for what would come next. Taking a ready stance to react to any potential threats he may encounter upon arrival. The glyph began to glow, the colour mirroring that of his aura. The glow held for a solid ten seconds then stopped abruptly.

"Five… four… three… two… one" counting down, Jaune braced himself.

A strange tingling sensation beginning from his feet steadily creeping up along his legs was the first sign that the shrine was about to proceed with the final step, as the intensity of sensation gradually increased, he had noticed that this sensation could only be described as a pull or downward force that was seemingly intent on sucking him into the stone platform. Jaune caught the scent of ozone as the air began to hum, the sound similar to a vibrating object. Finally, a bright flash of light accompanied by a loud crackling boom of thunder, as the light faded the shrine stood empty once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter serves as a brief introduction to my first fanfiction**


End file.
